The new little soul, reaper?
by leyonne
Summary: "A new girl? No, she's not human! But, no chain? Not a spirit either! Who, and what is she!" Join this OC, and her journey to discover her reality, and the truths it holds. Ok, sucky summary, sorry. But, i think summary's are dumb anyway. please read, i think it's pretty good. reviews are more than welcome. actually wanted. please read. And i hope you like it. Uryuu-OC-Chad


**Hey guys, first Bleach fanfic, so go easy if I don't get a character right. Please?**

The date is May 13, 2003.

And this is the day, Zanbaitada awoke. And I became a Soul Reaper.

So, lets have my tale begin, shall we.

I'm running. The creature is back to trying to kill me. The man who'd been fighting it earlier, had been thrown off into the forest.

I dare not look over my shoulder. Doing that would just make me turn, and slow my pace. I wasn't about to do that.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to warm my chilled eyes. Then quickly opened them, didn't want to fall.

I have to keep running. I can't let it catch me. I Thought in panic. I won't die here. Not now, not when I promised that guy I wouldn't give up, that I wouldn't let that creature get me.

'' give up this game of tag. I'll catch you eventually.'' The creature said from behind me.

''No! I made a promise, and I keep my promises. Ah!" I'd tripped. And fell to the ground.

Then pressure pressed down on my back. I grunted at the sudden weight.

"Keep your promises eh? I don't believe you. Yui Ichigaya."

I faced my capture. "How, how do you know my name?"

"Oh that hurts Yui. Do you not recognise my voice?"

I thought back, trying to recall the voice.

Slowly, I remembered.

At the memory, I gasped. And the creature laughed.

"Sora, Sora Zenaida? Is, is it really you?"

"Yes you insufferable little girl. It's me."

I gaped at my old friend. "You, you've changed. What happened to you?"

The creature barely managed a chuckle. "What could you possibly mean girl, how did I die? Or how did I become a Hollow?"

"How did either of them happen damn it!" I shouted.

The creature flinched at my reaction. But collected itself quickly. "I died in a drive by shooting. Then when I was looking for you, I was grabbed and attacked. That's all there is to it."

"Well, I can't allow you to harm me, or any other people." I said, my head hanging down, before I looked up at him threw my eye lashes. "And it looks like I'm gonna have to be the one who stops you. I don't know how, but I will stop you. Even if it kills me, like, legitly. Understand this Sora, I was never really alive."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was born between life, and death. Neither living nor dead. So, I think I have the advantage. Though, I can still die. But, you can't kill me. I've dealt with Hollows before, none of them could kill me. Though, I was pretty badly beaten, and, unconscious. So, I have no idea how those hollows were killed, if they even were killed."

"They were, I've been watching, that is why, I know that I can kill you. And so does mucho grande. Every hallows boss."

"You sure do talk a lot, still. You still can't shut up." I growled, "that is your one weakness. You talk, when you should attack!" I said as I charged my old friend. Exhaling as I hit.

Though, just like every other time, it did nothing. Just slightly wind me.

Sora began laughing. "Same old tricks Yui. Every time. It's ridiculous." He said as he grabbed me, then picked me up. Squeezing me, so I couldn't breath, I gasped in pain, "you still surprise me though Yui. You're willing to sacrifice yourself for others, heh, you always were too kind for your own good." Then Sora squeezed me tightly, I was. Unable to move, let alone fight back.

I can't die, not now, I made a promise. To that man who'd tried to help me earlier. I can't die now, I can't die here. I can't die yet. I refuse to die! I refuse to let Sora kill me. I refuse! I chuckled softly. "You know Sora, you really need to get a better perspective." Come on, take the bluff.

Sora froze, and temporarily relaxed his grip. Allowing me to slip out of his grip, and land on the ground.

Of course I fell on my, butt, by I got up quickly.

You've taken martial arts classes Yui, don't let an over sized bully get you down. Remember, Sora once helped you when you began your training, but he has no idea what you are capable of. Or how strong you really are. So' let's teach that to him.

I looked up at the creature that used to be my friend Sora. Then let my training guide. My steps, and my attacks.

Things started looking up, that is, till I slipped and fell over, allowing Sora to get a better foot hold. Pinning me to the ground, and getting ready to try killing me.

But then Sora froze, and greyed, as if someone hit the pause button.

"Are you even trying? Or are you just fooling around? Cause it appears you're not." A woman's voice said to my right.

I faced the owner of the voice, the woman was obviously powerful. She had short black hair, black eyes, and evenly tanned skin. "What do you mean? Of course I'm trying! It's just, Sora's my friend. Not just another hollow. It's Sora."

"Whether he is your friend or not, it doesn't matter, he's a hollow. There is not going back for him. The o ,y option you have is to strike him, and set him free, and sending him to the soul society threw his own defeat, is the only way to do that. So grow up Yui! And find the unique power that lies within you. Only then will you be able to wield the power that can save your friend."

After that, the woman left, and reality was once again set into motion.

A tear fell from my eye.

Find the power that lies in my own body huh? Man do I hate riddles. But' here goes nothing.

I looked deep into myself. Trying to find the power that the woman spoke of.

There, I was in adar, room, where i found many ribbons, but one was different. Only one was all by itself. A red ribbon.

I grabbed it, and pulled. She did say uneke.

A white box flew at me. I caught it of course. Then I opened it.

Inside was a sword handle.

"Draw me from the box girl, let's see if you have the guts to strike down your opponent." The woman's voice said from behind me. I just closed my eyes as I grasped the handle that layed in the box. And drew out a sword.

It looked like a normal sword, but I felt a great energy flowing both in the blade and around it.

Then I returned to reality, and now Sora was looking at me with a shocked expression.

"what's wrong Sora? Cat got your tongue?" i asked, tipping my head to the right.

"You, you're, you're, a s, soul, r, reaper." Sora stuttered. obviously caught off guard.


End file.
